


lucky me

by 830am



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Seungchan, Sex Toys, dom chan, sub seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/pseuds/830am
Summary: bang chan and kim seungmin didn't exactly get along when they first met. but now, everything is different.short fluffy pwp





	lucky me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift to the best stay ever  
> ily! hope you enjoy

He ran the wide satin ribbon through his fingers. It felt cool and smooth, the red color standing out brilliantly against his pale skin.

"Look up," he commanded.

The boy in front of him obeyed, lifting his jaw and exposing his long neck. It was a vulnerable position, and seeing it sent a jolt of pleasure and satisfaction through Chan's body. He was in control. This person was _his._

"Good boy," he breathed, his voice low. He reached forward and with deft fingers drew the ribbon around the boy's neck, tying it into a neat little bow right above the dip of his throat.

Seungmin lowered his head and looked up at Chan through his lashes. "Thank you," he said softly.

This Seungmin was so different from the loud, bristly college senior that everyone else knew. When they first met, Chan had absolutely no idea that the vocal major would end up in Chan's apartment on his knees; wrists bound and a ribbon around his throat. When they first met, Chan wanted nothing to do with him.

  
  
  
  


It wasn't at a party because Chan was twenty-four and didn't go to parties anymore. It was at a show-- one of Jisung's firsts.

Seungmin showed up at the bar next to him, dressed in a button-down and jeans. Chan had to stop himself from snorting. _Who dresses like that at a show?_

The person Seungmin was with ordered drinks. While they waited, Chan listened to their conversation with one ear and the music with the other. "Whaddaya think?" the taller blonde boy asked.

Seungmin had shrugged. "Not my style," he said.

Chan must have clicked his tongue too loud, because both of them turned to look at him. He blushed a little bit, but tossed his head like he was unbothered. "I made that song," he said as nonchalantly as he could manage.

The blonde’s eyes went wide. "Oh my god, really? I love it!" he gushed. He leaned towards Chan with his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hands, eyes shining. Chan knew that look. The boy was cute, but-- _not my style,_ he thought.

At least the first boy had the grace to look embarrassed. "I didn't say it's bad, it's just not my taste."

His friend completely ignored him, eyes still focused on Chan. "You know Jisung then? He's in my French class. He asked me to come tonight."

 _Oh._ Now it made sense. This sparkling, doe-eyed blonde boy wasn't Chan's type-- but he was definitely Jisung's. Chan straightened up in the barstool. _You owe me one, Sungie._

“Yeah? Wow, that’s awesome,” Chan said, making his voice sound excited. “Jisung is like, crazy good. Everyone in the industry is talking about him right now.” He cringed inwardly at the fake movie lingo. “Makes me even more bitter about him rejecting me that one time.”

The blonde’s mouth dropped open into a cute little _o._ “He rejected you?” The awe was practically dripping from his voice.

Chan shrugged. “A long time ago. We’re good friends now though.”  
“That’s _so_ cool. Wow-- _oof_.” The boy had leaned so far on his elbow that his whole arm slid off the bar. The drink he’d downed during the course of the conversation obviously wasn’t his first of the night. Seungmin had caught him, shaking his head.

“Come on, Felix. Let’s go see your friend up close.”

“Okay!” Felix let himself be spun around towards the stage. Chan had watched them go, a small smile on his face but still shaking his head. _Those two are going to be a disaster_.

And they were. A beautiful, fiery disaster. Felix was flirtatious and beautiful and Jisung was possessive and popular, and they broke up every other week but always ended up back together. Jisung cried on Chan’s shoulder when Felix said he was moving out of their shared dorm, and Chan convinced Jisung not to throw all the photos of them away. Jisung thanked him five days later when Felix showed up at their door with a promise ring and a speech about wanting to be better.

It was exhausting, but Chan expected it. From the very moment he laid eyes on Felix, he expected it.

What he didn’t expect was Kim Seungmin.

  
  
  
  
  


“You’ve been good for me today.” Chan held the leather case open in front of Seungmin. “So I’ll let you pick. Which one do you want, lovely?”

Seungmin shivered at the name, closing his eyes. Chan could see his cock, flushed and heavy but still soft, begin to fill out again. This was how they liked it. Slow. So slow it was nearly torturous-- taking their time, letting the excitement build and come in waves, until they could barely stand it anymore. Chan noticed Seungmin’s hands twitch behind his back and knew that the redhead was aching to touch himself, and felt a thrill in knowing that he couldn’t. Seungmin was helpless. He couldn’t do anything unless Chan allowed him.

“The… the black one,” Seungmin finally said, carefully controlling his breathing in order to make the words come out steady. Chan couldn’t wait until that control slipped away.

“Good choice.” Chan slid the shiny black plug from its case and put the rest away. This one was smaller than the rest and made of metal-- it went in cold but then held heat, building up like a tiny little fire. “On your knees for me.”

Seungmin rose to his knees and turned around. Since his hands were bound behind his back, Chan helped lower his upper body to the bed until Seungmin was lying with his face pressed into the sheets, ass raised and waiting. His skin was smooth and creamy, dotted here and there with little moles and freckles. Some nights, Chan spent hours kissing each mark on Seungmin's body, lovingly exploring every inch of skin with his lips. There was one he loved in particular-- a cute little mole just on the inside of the younger boy's left thigh, no bigger than the dot left by a ballpoint pen.

"It's gonna be cold," Chan warned. Clear, sticky lube was pooled in the palm of his hand, and he cupped it protectively, not wanting any to spill. "Are you ready?"

Seungmin nodded as best he could.

"I need to hear it, Min," Chan coaxed.

" _Yes_ ," Seungmin said insistingly. Almost a beg, but not quite.

And this was the thing that Chan loved about Seungmin. When he was in control of himself, he was docile and obedient. The perfect toy. But the more desperate he got, he had a habit of turning bratty and demanding. It's what made the whole thing so _good._ It was a game. Seungmin tried to stay in control of himself, and Chan tried to make him lose it. In the end, everybody won.

  
  
  


"Oh, by the way-- Seungmin is coming with us, I hope that's cool," Jisung said, shoving the last bag in the trunk and slamming the door shut.

Chan had stared at him. "Really? You tell me this now, five minutes before we leave for the whole fucking weekend?"

His friend broke out into that stupidly irresistible smile. The one where his eyes turned into crescent moons and his lips opened wide, showing off his gums. "Well, if I'd asked you before, you would have said no."

"You're a brat," Chan said, shaking his head. He slipped the keys out of his pocket and slid into the driver's seat. "He better not shit on our whole weekend."

"Look, Lixie _really_ wanted him to come with us. You know I can't say no to him. Besides, now you won't be a third wheel!'

Chan sighed as he turned the keys in the ignition. The engine sputtered but didn't stall, and Chan was half disappointed since it would give him an excuse not to spend the next two days with that redheaded prude.

"You're calling him names in your head, Chan, I can see it on your face! He's not a prude!"

"What else do you call someone who hates good music _and_ Marvel movies?"

"Just a person?! You're allowed to not like things, you know."

Chan didn't reply. He didn't want to tell Jisung the actual reason why the redhead bothered him so much. He barely wanted to admit it to himself.

Seungmin was like… _really_ attractive.

So attractive it irritated Chan. It irritated him how tall Seungmin was, how large his hands were. How smooth his skin was and how cute the two little moles on his face were. How badly Chan wanted to kiss them--

"Hyung, the light!"

Chan slammed on the brakes.

  
  
  


The plug went in easily. Chan spread Seungmin's cheeks apart after he inserted it, admiring the small black disc-- the only evidence of what was inside. He ran a finger lightly down the line of his lover's perineum, following it over his sack and down his length. Seungmin was fully hard now.

"You took it so well," Chan praised. "My pretty, obedient Seungminnie. So good for me."

He undid the straps wound around Seungmin's wrists, freeing them. "Up," he commanded.

Seungmin grunted and pushed himself up, a little unsteady. He rubbed his arms, probably stiff after being bound for so long. "Thank you," he said again. His breathing was deep and shaky.

Chan got up from the bed and walked over to his desk chair, spinning it around and taking a seat. It was positioned right in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the back of his closet door. "You know what to do," he told Seungmin. He held his own cock at the base, like an invitation.

Seungmin slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of Chan, then looked up at him again. Waiting for permission. His pretty satin bow had gotten all crushed while Seungmin's face was pressed into the mattress. It almost looked better this way.

"You can touch me," Chan said.

The other boy reacted immediately. He lunged forward, hands grasping the flesh of Chan's thighs and tongue darting out to lap up the fluid already leaking from Chan's cockhead. He licked and licked, not missing anything, and when he'd lapped it all up he closed his eyes and licked his lips. Like he was savoring the taste.

"You like how I taste?"

Seungmin nodded, eyes still closed.

"Tell me."

"I love how you taste," Seungmin breathed. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked directly into Chan's eyes. "I love licking up your precum. I love how much there is and how the taste stays on my tongue while I suck you off."

Chan's breath caught in his throat. Seungmin had always had a way with words.

  
  
  
  


"See, he's not that bad," Jisung teased. He was pouring peppermint schnapps into a scratched-up metal flask. "Felix told me you guys stayed on the beach until way after dark last night."

Chan had blushed. It was true.

When the three students were together, they were loud and rowdy. Chan felt like he was hanging around three obnoxious teenagers. But as Chan had discovered last night on the beach after Jisung and Felix had abandoned them (for obvious reasons), Seungmin on his own was calm, thoughtful, and eloquent.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me," Seungmin had said. His red hair was blazing with color in the intense light of the setting sun, and his eyes were a soft, warm brown.

"Uh," Chan answered dumbly. "Sorry."

Seungmin had chuckled at him. "You seem nervous."

He was. He was nervous as fuck, and that was out of character for him. Instead of replying, he dragged his finger in the sand, making row after row of little lines. Seungmin watched him, arms around his knees.

Eventually the other boy stretched. “I’m gonna head back,” he said.

Without thinking, Chan snatched his hand away from the sand and caught Seungmin’s wrist. He pulled the younger boy close to him and then waited-- waited for Seungmin to pull back, protest, _something_.

But he didn’t. So Chan did what he’d been wanting to do all day, and kissed Seungmin right on his chapped pink lips.

When they pulled away from each other, Seungmin looked out over the ocean. “I thought you didn’t like me,” he said.

“I thought so too. I guess I was wrong.”

  
  
  


The mirror was positioned perfectly to show Seungmin's reflection. Chan's gaze fixed on the little black end of the plug, right above the smooth, tight skin of his sack. It was round and velvety, like a sweet little peach.

Chan tugged on the ribbon around Seungmin's neck, pulling the boy off of his cock to look up at him. Seungmin's mouth hung open hungrily, all wet and shiny with saliva and precum. A red flush colored his cheeks and he kept his eyes closed. Chan bent over and cupped Seungmin's chin in his hand. He kissed Seungmin's lips, tasting himself on the other boy's tongue. A low whine escaped from Seungmin's throat.

"Come here," Chan said, patting his bare thighs. This was one of his favorite things to do.

Seungmin nodded, then got to his feet and carefully positioned himself on Chan's lap, facing him. The redhead was only half-hard and his cock laid against Chan's belly, red and dripping.

Chan took both of them in his hand and began to stroke, using Seungmin's spit as lube. Seungmin shuddered and let his head fall into Chan's shoulder.

"T-too close," Seungmin whispered.

"Already? Did I tease you that much?"

Seungmin nodded his head where it lay against Chan's skin. Chan kept his face straight, but a thrill ran through him inside. Some days Seungmin was more sensitive than others, and those were the days when it was easiest to win their little game.

"Should I let you suffer, lovely? Or do you want the ring?" Chan's hand was still moving on their cocks, and Seungmin's body shuddered with each stroke.

" _Ring_ ," Seungmin gasped. "Please."

It was on the desk, within easy reach. Chan had a feeling they'd need it today. He grabbed it and stretched it carefully over Seungmin's swollen erection, working it down to the base. It was a cute pink silicone band, one that Seungmin had picked out by himself. Chan didn't even know he liked pink.

Kim Seungmin was full of surprises.

  
  
  


"I can't date a college student," Chan had said, the words barely understandable with his lips pressed against Seungmin's collarbone. Seungmin writhed underneath him.

"Why not," Seungmin said, his voice shallow and breathy. His hands were wound in Chan's hair, tight, not letting him pull away.

"Because." Chan moved up to Seungmin's neck, and Seungmin threw his head back to give him better access. "I have work and bills and you have, like--" he paused to concentrate on the area where Seungmin's jaw met his neck, sucking a mark into the skin-- "homework and math quizzes."

Seungmin arched up into him and Chan could feel how hard he was. He loved how Seungmin was never embarrassed, never afraid to show how he felt. "You're only three years older than me," Seungmin mumbled. "I graduate in May."

Chan slid his hand between their bodies to cup Seungmin's erection through his jeans. Seungmin moaned. "Are you asking me to wait for you?" Chan teased.

"I-- _please_. I don't know." Seungmin bucked his hips up and wrapped his arms around Chan's back, pulling him close. "I wanna come," he panted.

"So demanding," Chan said in a playfully scolding tone. "You're a brat."

When he said it, Seungmin gasped and clutched at Chan's shirt. "Say that again," the redhead pleaded.

 _Oh._ This was new.

"You want me to call you a brat?"

"Just-- I don't know. It makes you sound--" he paused to moan as Chan unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking it in earnest now-- "in control."

The hair on Chan's arms stood up. _That was hot._ He'd experimented here and there, but most of his partners in the past had been pretty vanilla. But deep down, he'd always wanted to try… _this._

"I am in control," he growled. He shifted, pushing Seungmin down onto the bed and straddling him. Seungmin's flushed, hard cock was exposed between them, standing out even more against his black shirt and black jeans. Chan took it in his hand again, swirling his thumb around the head to spread the slickness around. Seungmin gasped. "Chan, please--"

"Don't beg me," Chan said. "I'll decide when you come."

And Seungmin had orgasmed on the spot.

  
  
  
  


With the cockring on, Seungmin calmed down a bit. He held tight to Chan's shoulders as Chan jerked them both off. "Faster," Seungmin whined.

Chan stopped. "No."

 _"Channie_." A nasally, high-pitched whine.

"Naughty," Chan replied. He pulled his hands back completely. "You know you have to _ask,_ love."

"Fuck, sorry, _please_ \--"

But Chan was already moving on to something else. He put his hands underneath the other boy, lifting him up by his ass and making Seungmin fall against him. His hand found the end of the plug, and with a soft whisper of " _be good_ ," he tugged it out.

Seungmin cried out and clung to him, shaking. " _H-hyung_."

Chan felt him tremble and had to stifle a moan. After he won-- after Seungmin's control crumbled and he was melting in Chan's arms-- Seungmin became sensitive and vocal, and it turned Chan on more than he ever wanted to admit. His hips rutted against Seungmin involuntarily and the boy moaned again.

"Want you," Seungmin whimpered. "Inside."

Chan titled Seungmin forward and positioned himself against Seungmin's entrance. It was already slightly open from the plug. He squirted lube in the general area of his cock-- he couldn't see past Seungmin's body-- and gave it a quick swipe to spread it around. Then without a word, he pushed himself inside.

They both gasped at the same time. Seungmin's hole sucked him in, hot and tight and _ready_ , and Seungmin's fingers sunk into his skin, the pain transcending into sharp sharp pleasure. " _Channie,_ " Seungmin whined. His hips tried to rock, but in this position-- balanced on Chan's lap in the chair, his toes stretched out but still barely making contact with the floor-- he was helpless. He couldn't move himself. He whined again.

Chan liked it this way. He had _control_.

He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's back, drawing the boy in close and lifting him up, just a little. He started an easy motion, lifting his hips to pump into Seungmin, the boy letting out a moan with each thrust.

"I love you," Chan mouthed into the skin of Seungmin's neck. It was hot and tasted slightly salty.

" _Hngh_ \-- love-- you-- _Channie,_ please, god, I need--"

"What do you need?" Chan gripped him harder. He moved his hands to Seungmin's ass, kneading the soft skin there.

"Need _you_ ," Seungmin panted. He was still trying helplessly to move himself on Chan's cock, desperately trying to get it to touch that place inside of him.

"I'm right here, love," Chan breathed. He was so close. Hearing Seungmin beg and whine for him got him so close so quick. Always. He was powerless to resist the younger boy's pleas. "Right here, just for you."

"Touch me," Seungmin begged. Chan looked down between them at Seungmin's cock. It was swollen and leaking. There was a smear of slickness on Chan's belly where Seungmin's cockhead had been rubbing against it, but apparently the friction wasn't enough.

"Bad boy," Chan whispered. He hoped Seungmin wouldn't notice how ragged his breathing was. "You know you have to _ask_."

" _Please,_ Chan-- Chris-- wanna come, wanna come, _please_ , fuck, please let me come--"

Chan bit his lip and tried not to come, not yet, but Seungmin's pretty voice in his ear and the boy's desperate, rhythmless motions were too much. He was _there._

He wanted Seungmin to be there with him, so he took Seungmin's erection in his fist, moving it up and down sloppily-- he was too distracted, could feel himself just at the edge of his orgasm, but he was lucid enough to choke out the words Seungmin needed. "Come for me," he commanded, just as his orgasm took him over, hips bucking hard against Seungmin's ass, burying himself deep inside and releasing his load with a long, drawn-out moan.

Those words were all Seungmin needed. Just as they always did, the command pushed him over the edge, and he whimpered in Chan's ear as he came all over Chan's stomach and hand. When Chan had milked him dry, Seungmin melted against Chan, and Chan held him as tiny little aftershocks rippled through the redhead's body. When they stopped, he ran his fingers lightly over the skin of Seungmin's back. Seungmin raised his head up and looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Remember when you said you wouldn't date me?"

Chan chuckled. "Yeah. I remember. Why?"

"Imagine if you kept your word."

Chan frowned. "Are you trying to make me all emotional now?"

Seungmin puffed his cheeks out and didn't say anything, just stared. Chan knew what he was doing. He knew Seungmin would never come right out and _ask_ for what he wanted. He had to be coy. Had to pretend to not care.

But Chan didn't mind. He was happy to give in.

"If I'd kept my word," he said, placing a soft kiss on Seungmin's upturned forehead, "I would've missed out on so much. I never would have known how caring you are." He kissed Seungmin's nose. "Or how funny, or _sexy_ you can be." Now he kissed Seungmin's lips, soft and slow and loving. "I never would have fallen in love."

Seungmin giggled when they pulled apart. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, but he didn't look away. "Well, lucky for you I didn't let that happen."

Chan smiled back. His whole body felt warm and relaxed, and his heart fluttered just looking into Seungmin's warm brown eyes.

"Lucky me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
